Dark
by NextNothingNew
Summary: DanxDanny. Slash. Danny has been bought in the Ghost Zone, and his only hope is his alternate future self. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N:** …okay. I had to. Because there are like no fics for Evil future Danny (Dark Phantom/Dark Danny) and young not evil Danny. Except the wonderful piece of art called Narcissism, by WTFWonder. This was inspired by that, as well as Midnight Predator by Amelia Atwater Rhodes, my favorite author. And I am working on my other pieces, I swear to Artemis I am, but my need to read overrode my need to write. So, pleez be patient with me. BTW, if you flame me (no one has yet) I will _take you to the HELLFIRE and throw you in_. Trust me, I will.

**Disclaimer:** Hi! Yeah, I own nothing but the plot below. Danny is not mine, Dark Phantom is not mine. Dammit all. They belong to someone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha-ack!" Danny choked out, coughing at the feel of something blunt and hard slamming into his gut.

"Say it." The ghost, tall, clad in leather with a whip (unused as of yet) curled at his hips, long sleeved button up shirt, and of course, steel toed boots. Really. Who the hell actually wore those things around the house?

Well, it wasn't a house, it was a sort of…giant apartment that housed psychotic ghosts. A luxurious apartment, but an apartment none the less.

"Fu-cough-uck you." Danny coughed again.

And again, a flying foot smashed against the side of his ribs, kicking him right out the door, and into to the hallway, where several other ghosts paused to stare.

Jagger stepped up to him, foot placed on his side as if he were a stool. "_Say it."_ He snarled, and a few ghosts turned and skittered off.

"Curl up and die again, you sick bastard." A whole sentence before that same foot was lifted-

_Oh shit-_

**Just ask, Danny.**

-and came down on his arm, making him wish desperately for unconsciousness.

**Hurry.**

_Shut up, Dark._

**Say it.**

_WHAT-_

"Say it or I'll twist your arm off." Jagger snarled, wanting his title to pass from the lips of this insolent little wretch.

**I'd hurry, I've seen him do it. **

_Lovely._

**Well?**

_N-n…please…_

**Out loud.**

_FUCK OFF!!!!_

"NOW!" Jagger's hand flew to his whip, not caring about his audience.

**Hehehe…**

"P-please…" Danny choked out.

"'Please'?" Jagger sneered.

"Not you, dumbass."

**You really are asking for it.**

"Fine." _whiiiip-cra-!_

"PLEASE!!!"

There was a 'snap' type sound as the whip was deftly caught and snapped in half. Jagger froze, black eyes wide as Dark Phantom stood casually between him and his newly acquired prize.

Danny, who was in so much pain by now, didn't think about his pride, because he was too busy beginning to think something had cracked. He crawled forward, laying his head on Dark Phantom's white boot, which was considerably (not surprisingly) softer then Jagger's.

Dark glanced down, then chuckled at the sight of such a submissive Danny. "Looks like he prefers me to you, Jagger. Hmm? What do you say I take him off your hands?"

Jagger, who hadn't had a human disobey him for Clockwork knew how many years, who would have flushed had he any blood. Instead, he threw a look of disgust at Danny, who may or may not have been awake (or alive) still, and hissed out the word, "fine," in response before turning back to his room.

Dark arched an eyebrow at the immaturity of the situation before kneeling down, his hand grazing Danny's waist, who flinched. "Oh dear. You just had to go with the 'stubborn-never-say-die-hero' bit, didn't you?"

"Shu-uh…ut…up." So said between coughing and cringing fits. Dark slid his arms under his younger self, sighing.

Really. You'd think he was a masochist or something. "I'm surprised you'd call."

"Oh - cough - no, I j-just love to choke get the shit kicked outta meh-me-cough dammit…"

"Are you dying?"

"I'm half dead, Dark."

Danny stared forward, trying (failing) to ignore the hands that, while supporting him, were occasionally (every forty seconds) running over his stomach, or his chest, or the undersides of his legs - "Dammit, watch your hands!" he snapped when one of them temporarily squeezed his inner thigh.

Dark suddenly took on the appearance of a wolf. A wolf who never felt the need to wear sheep's clothing.

Just as suddenly, Danny had a very Ezma-y moment. _First, I shove him into a sealable Fenton mug_ - no thermos for his future alternate ego, it was too spacey - _and then I'll put that mug into a box, and then I'll put that box into another box, and then I'll bury it in the ghost zone_ - no, someone would find it_ - or maybe under the house or something._

Then the thought 'I am the Box Ghost!' came to mind. _Oh, yes, wouldn't that be lovely if the Box Ghost found and released Dark Phantom._

Dark, meanwhile, was watching his young counter part, forked tongue pressing against the inside of his upper molar in curiosity, as Danny seemed to have zoned out entirely. He even seemed to have forgotten that Dark was carrying him.

_-and then I'll put that box into a box with chains_ - all Fenton creations, ghost proof and human proof - _and then I'll put that box into a cylinder type thing, and then I'll go intangible and down into the earth as far as -_

"SEX!" Dark exclaimed into his ear right then, causing a jolt of shock to shoot through Danny. "Hi." Dark added a moment later, grinning. "Care to share, dear Danny?"

Danny opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when Dark Phantom's pronged tongue flickered out, then back in again like a snake's.

Instead, Danny just stared, lips parted slightly in shock (or horror…) as the split tongue flicked out _again._

_What…just…what?_ He wondered, intrigued as he watched the muscle flick in and out again._ Why did my tongue _do_ that? Now that I think about it, why did my skin change color? Why did my hair turn to flames? Why did my eyes bleed to red? _

Dark stared back at Danny, who was looking so preoccupied with his private monologue that he had zoned out for the second time in as many minutes. _What's he thinking about? Me? What I'll do to him?_ For once, Dark Phantom honestly didn't know.

Danny realized that he had been gazing at his evil tormenter for the past minute and jumped back.

Dark, who's expression had gone AWOL appeared again, teeth flashing almost threateningly.

_And what the fuck happened to my teeth?_

"Ah ha, so _that's _what the gaping was about."

"It wasn't what you thought it was." Danny truly didn't think before he answered, because an instant later, he cringed. Could he have possibly sounded more suspicious if he tried?

Dark stood, grinning now. "Aww, was I always so shy?"

"Shut up. I _didn't_ -eek!" He squeaked as Dark Phantom lunged forward, sweeping him - unfortunately - off his feet. "I was - your teeth! I was staring at your teeth!" He cried, desperate to get the hell away from him. _Or at least out of his arms._

"Just my teeth, Danny?" Dark chuckled. Again, he had no idea why the naïve little ghost boy had been staring, but at least this was fairly amusing.

"And - AH - watch your hands! - your tongue! What-"

Dark leaned forward, running his tongue along the line of Danny's jaw, then following from the dip of his neck to under his chin.

Danny jerked his head away, rubbing at the saliva trail. Ew. Ewww. Sick.

Dark laughed, his chest heaving against the boy who was pinned in his arms.

"Fuck you." Danny said, hating the sound of his own voice - it had just _quivered._

"Hmmm. Would you?"

"_Sick!"_

"_I _would."

_…I wonder why, you sadistic, vain freak-_

His mental rant was cut short by the sound the door being kicked down, courtesy of the _thing_ that was holding him. "Ah-AHH! What the FUCK are you doin'!" He cried, clawing at the monster's chest, as if he could crawl right out of his grasp and scramble away.

Dark grinned, watching as a small wave of what he knew to be dizziness slip over him. Danny's eyes fluttered, disorientated, and his body fell limp against Dark's chest.

_Stay awake, stay awake, don't fall as---_

--------------------

Dark woke up, blinking wearily. He rolled over, staring at Danny, who emitting odd gasping cries, clawing at the bed sheets. Ah. A nightmare. Dark hadn't had one of those in ages. He leaned on his hand, watching Danny squeak and squirm. He was so cute when he was terrified. Eventually, he sighed, lifting his hand to wake his young counterpart, who cringed, a tear running down his cheek. Well, maybe Dark could wait a little bit more before waking him up. Really, Danny was a _great_ source of entertainment.

Then it occurred to him that if Danny made too much of a fuss, he would bring the other ghosts in. He sat up, leaning against the headboard, and tugged on Danny's shoulder.

Danny's eyes shot open, his fingers clutching the linen almost painfully, and before he knew it, Dark Phantom jerked his bare form - _where the FUCK are my clothes?!_ - up on him, forcing him into a sitting position on his lap, clad only in boxers.

Dark pulled him flush against his much larger body, tears still running down his face, although those were forgotten.

Danny cringed, trying valiantly to keep his lower body from touching Dark's. He jumped when Dark's hands slid down his sides, coming to rest on his hips before going even _lower_, behind him. He felt numb, knowing that he really couldn't fight back. And he _hated _it.

"So, was your little nightmare about me?" Dark inquired, mocking concern.

Danny shot him a glare. "Hardly." He spat.

"Oh? Who, then?"

"…that other guy." He replied, the name already gone.

"Jagger?" Dark quirked an eyebrow, surprised. Bored already, he switched topics. "So, how's your arm?"

"Fine."

"Your ribs?"

"Fine."

"Your head?"

"Fine."

"Your libido?"

"Fi-_what? _" Danny choked, caught off guard.

Dark cracked up, laughing quietly. "Enough one syllable answers." He glanced down, eyes scanning over bruises. As he sighed, his breath ghosted (hah) over Danny's chest.

"Fine." He said without thinking, and he added, "I'll stop."

Dark made a 'hmmmm' sound, shifting, and Danny winced. That was not good. That had very undesirable effects on him. Then Danny remember that his cheeks (not the ones in Dark Phantom's grasp) were still wet with tears, and reached up to brush them away.

"What?" He added to Dark.

That tongue of Satan suddenly swirled over his face, and he tensed.

"I've always wondered why tears are salty." Dark said, grinning once his tongue was back (temporarily) in his mouth.

Danny swallowed, desperately ignoring the - uh - _movement_ just underneath him, and Dark noticed, who ran one of his hands over the crevice of the V his legs made. Danny nearly shot out of his hands, but Dark anticipated it, and snaked his other arm around the other's waist.

Before he could properly protest, Danny was staring up, with a very lusty Dark resting on his stomach, hastily edging down. A moment later, that _tongue thing_ caressing his skin, way way too close to-

"Da - HARK!" He cried, his complaint coming out a moan. "Wait, wait, what brought this on? You can't-"

"Indeed I can, Danny, because I _bought_ you, like it or not." Perhaps to get in Danny's face, or perhaps to avoid a kick, he brought himself up, sliding along Danny's body _- shudder_ - until his lips were positioned over the halfa's. "So unless you would rather someone else - which I doubt - you're gonna have to deal." He finished with a smirk.

"Dark Phantom, I am going to KILL - mm!?" Danny cut off.

Dark had just laid his hand on Danny's hip, the other supporting the back of his neck, mouth clamping down on his own lips.

The pronged tongue Danny had been so fascinated (freaked out by) with was now _in his mouth_, exploring in his inexperienced mouth.

His eyes widen, shocked, Dark's hand massaging lower - _nonononononNONO-_

_WHAM._ "DARK PHANTOM!"

Dark let his head slid across Danny's, coming to rest on the bed, his lips over the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "What the fuck." He muttered.

Someone irritatingly familiar was slamming their fists on the door. "Got out here NOW!"

The overall effect on Danny was amazing. His tilted his head back, staring at the door, before rolling onto his side (still under Dark) and actually pressed himself up against his tormentor, without realizing he was even doing so.

Dark noticed. He recalled the marks that were scattered over his body, scowling. What in the hell had made Jagger think he could do _that?_ EVERYONE knew Danny was _his_ prey.

He calmly flung the covers over Danny, who looked paralyzed. The movement, however, pulled him from his current state of utterly-out-of-it, and he curled up under the red material.

Before he could stand, however, the door flew open, creating a nice indent in the wall behind it.

"DARK PHANTOM, I want my toy back, _this instant."_

Dark pulled Danny, covers and all, into his arms possessively (protectively?). "YOUR toy? I seem to recall him choosing me."

"He hasn't a choice in the matter. _I_ bought him, _I _ broke him, he is _mine-"_

"One, he is not broken. Two, he was given to you by that stupid bitch Kara. Three, Danny belongs to ME. Not you." Dark deposited Danny on the bed, strode over to Jagger, and dragged him out of the room to have a little talk, shutting the door on his way out.

Danny sat there for all of five seconds before he remembered Dark's hands on him, not to mention-

_Ummmmmmm WRONGSICK!_

He jerked up out of the red, bringing his hands down over his body as if to rub away all that Dark had left on him, but only succeeded in falling off the bed.

--------------------

Dark opened his mouth to speak.

_WHUMP._

He and Jagger both turned to stare at the closed door, not eight feet away.

"See? He's already trying to escape." Jagger sneered.

Dark ignored him. Knowing Danny, he'd most likely suddenly developed a fear of something Dark had slept on, and had tried to jump away from the bed.

Which really made Dark chuckle, and wish he had a camera, but oh well.

Feeling good, he turned, and promptly crushed Jagger's throat, knowing it would be fine in a few minutes, and threw him through a wall, before saying the well known fact that none disagreed with.

_"Danny._ Is. _MINE."_


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N:** Oh yeah, another chapter! You know you wan it! And it's like Tame Me all over again (remember? Death Note slash? Where I posted a chapter a day?). This is already in two C2's! I was shocked, it was only a day old. Anyway, I hope you like! No flames unless you want to get burned. Thank you WTFWonder for your awesome review, and the rest of you! Please give me more reviews. Please? Plus, we get to meet a new OC that I didn't even plan on making. I hope you hate her, because as I was typing, I could _feel_ Dark's rage, and it was scary. If you find any grammer/spelling mistakes, please tell me. I miss them sometimes.

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom is not mine, because if it was, it'd be a slash cartoon, and parents would try to sue me. Bare Grace Misery is not mine, nor is Wish I Had An Angel, Nightwish (the band), or Faraway.

**Warnings:** Ha! More angry swearing. And a love scene.

Danny nearly had a heart attack (not that that would really _do_ anything to him) when Dark came striding swiftly back into the room, looking quite cheerful.

Which was a sure sign that Danny was in trouble.

"What?" Dark asked all too innocently at the sight of a rather frightened Danny.

"Um…you're not…" -_please don't let me be giving you ideas -_ "…up to something, are you?"  
"What _ever_ do you _mean_?"

_Oh yeah, I'm screwed. _"Um…ne-never mind." Danny then attempted to crawl out of the bed, and was rewarded with a very pleased Dark pinning him down the next second. "Dark…?" He squeaked out.

Dark grinned down at him. This was gonna be _fun._

The fact that Danny was already clothing-less was a gave him a good head start.

Dark crawled into the bed, forked red tongue flickering out.

_That's bad, isn't it?_ Danny wondered, his thought process momentarily reduced to that of the Ghost Box. He blinked, not quite sure what to do. Fight? As if. Scream? Who would help? …there wasn't much after that.

"Um…um…Dark? What are-" his head hit the pillow, inhuman strength - _when is it ever human? - _shoving him down. "Dark-!"

Then that tongue flickered out, right over his member.

Danny's mouth opened to speak, and found he couldn't breath. _Oh. Oh. No. What-_

It swirled down, running in light caresses over overly sensitive flesh, winding back up to actually - Danny nearly blacked out, glad he wasn't watching - slip in through the slit.

He clutched the sheets, chest rising and falling rapidly. _This is - what's he - Why?_

His head was cloudy at best, he couldn't form coherent sentences in his mind, let alone out loud, what with that - that -

"That" slid back out, only to curl around the hilt, and Danny _really _hated that fact that it was so long, and able to do something that should have been impossible. He licked his lips, ignoring (trying, failing) the tightening in his gut. Dark's hands, he noticed for the first time, were - _bad, bad, bad, bad - _massaging his inner thighs while his tongue played tricks over his male appendage. _How - do I - get - stop?_

Suddenly the red pronged tongue slid up and off, and Danny grit his teeth as Dark crawled - actually crawled - up the length of his body, mouth coming down on his.

Whatever he was feeling, it was too warm and pleasant to fight, instead of overwhelming - which is what he would have expected from Dark. Not. Not _this._

The kiss was too unhurried, he should have been more - more - _aggressive._ Yeah. That was it. He wasn't being chaste, that was for sure, the kiss was by no means light, but it was too calm. And what the hell was Danny _doing?_

Dark was quite enjoying himself. This was because Danny was very compliant in bed. He cupped Danny cheek, thumb brushing over his mouth, before kissing him again, enjoying every squirm.

He should have been frantic, trying to - perhaps - ….what? Escape? He didn't even know where the hell he was. It could be like walking around an unfamiliar neighborhood at night in the human realm, for all he knew.

Back to matters at hand, his breathing was too heavy, too deep, _too fucking calm._ He was all but giving his consent. Actually, is seemed he _already had_ given his consent, the way things were going.

A bit of common sense - or maybe it was fear? - returned, and he scrambled out of Dark's arm, pressing his back to the headboard, knees drawn up to bury his face in. No. No. NO.

Dark blinked. What, he wasn't schizophrenic when he was younger! His tongue ran over his lips, threateningly, until he remembered Danny couldn't see it. He mentally slapped himself. Duh.

Dark reached up, and the younger version of himself lifted his head - _ah, good, he's not crying - _and laid himself between his legs, pressing kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, and his mouth, of course. His stomach pressed against Danny's bare waist, but he ignored that.

Danny could _feel _himself falling back into that odd state of contentment, and he didn't _like it._

Well, okay, he _liked it_, but he decided he sure as hell shouldn't.

However, the next moment, he had slid back into Dark's arms, holding onto the larger form.

His briefly thought of Sam. _Sam. Oh shit, SAM. This is so, so, so wrong! On so many levels._

Dark ran his thin, sinewy muscle around Danny's more normal tongue.

_And…and…it's - …wro…mmmm…._

He slid into unconsciousness, a need for sleep and food warring until they beat him down past the pleasure.

--------------------

Dark released Danny, tucking the covers over him, feeling strangely drained, before he became bored/irritated. NOW what the fuck was he -

….hmmm.

--------------------

Danny blinked, unmoving, and scowled at a piece of paper that was right in the middle of his face. He ripped it off, stock still, and glared at it like _it _was the evil, manipulative, seductive son of a…okay, he needed a better insult there.

_Dear Danny,_

_I have gone out to settle with business matters. Do not leave the room. Unless, of course, you are fond of pain, because Jaggers would simply love to get his hands on you again. Off to the right is the bathroom, and there's a small refrigerator near the window._

Danny glanced up, staring first at the green and black waves, then below at the mini-fridge.

_I wouldn't try to escape, so that means you won't either. Remember, that was how you met Jaggers, wasn't it?_

_Oh, and I hope you enjoy my little gift to you._

_-Dark._

Danny sat up sharply. Present? What the-

_Clink._

He looked down, his hand instinctively coming up to touch whatever the FUCK was around his damn neck.

He threw off the covers - _he never mentioned my clothes, dammit_ - and rushed to the bathroom, staring the mirror. Oh GOD.

It was a black leather collar, with a silver circle dangling from it quite unnervingly. He fingered it, holding it still, and his eyes skimmed over the inscription.

_Property of Dark Phantom._

"Oh _FUCK_ no." Danny breathed out, his fingers running to the base of his neck, where he felt a small raised something beneath it. Tracking device, he guessed. This was bad.

"Dark is so _fucking dead_ when I get my hands on him." A hollow threat, but none the less, it felt appropriate.

That was when Danny stopped paying attention to the collar, and started paying attention to _himself._

There was, for one thing, a small tray of hickeys ranging from his neck down to his torso, stopping just two inches or so under his naval. Then, other various places on his neck had obviously received the same treatment. He felt a sore, but not exactly painful, area downward. He sat on the edge of the bathtub -_ maybe I can take a shower later - _and saw _bite marks_ on the inside of his thigh.

Danny gulped. He was never falling asleep in Dark Phantom's presence ever again.

Now what did Dark have in his fridge?

--------------------

Dark was a bad, bad boy. But he was willing to bet that collar looked _hot _on his younger self.

He was, currently, wandering through the halls, trying to catch some form of entertainment. Not that there was any, save for his lascivious thoughts.

And, he had to admit, Danny did look better flustered than scared. But barely. Considering Dark was a sadist, but his cruel tendencies had taken a nose dive back there.

Said sadist recalled Danny's black hair, shallow breathing, his flushed face, his _very_ willing body - Dark grinned at that - and that lovely flash of almost-but-not-quite-fear in his eyes.

Suddenly, something smacked into his side, and his head snapped around to automatically snarl, "Watch where the fuck you're going."

The demonic ghost was brushing off her sleeve. "Dark. How lovely, you're just who I was looking for."

Dark felt an odd sweltering in his stomach - not fear, it was unidentifiable, but more akin to rage - and nearly twisted her head off. "_Kara_." The name was spoken so heavily with disgust and blatant hatred.

Her red hair was pinned into an elegant coif, stands falling down to frame her disgustingly beautiful face, her grey eyes shinning with some inner secret, almost an I-know-something-you-don't-know quality. Her suit looked tailored, red and black checkered skirt and matching jacket that hid a shirt, probably red or white. The sleeves of said tasteful jacket stopped at her elbows, her nails had a French manicure, and her shoes were low heeled and black.

And Dark wanted to rip out her heart and crush it.

She smiled, white teeth under red lips. "Is something the matter?"

"You. _Sold._ My. _Other self._" He hissed out, wanting to grab her stylish hair and smash her head into the awaiting wall. Oh, if only.

_"Danny?"_ She said in mock surprise. "That was _him?"_

_Lying whore. _"Yes. That was _him."_ Must. Control. Rage.

"Oh, yes, I remember now. To Jagger, was it?"

"Yes, to Jagger." Dark felt a little better. Well, not really, but he was fantasizing about hanging her with her own lungs from a ceiling fan.

"Oh, my mistake. Perhaps you can buy your Danny back, hm?"

The silently raging storm that was threatening to kill his judgment let up a little. "Oh. What an idea. Well, that won't be necessary, as I've already reclaimed him."

No noticeable feature or change came, save for the slight widening of her eyes, which immediately vanished. "Well then, I'm so glad. I would hate to have a customer displeased."

_I wouldn't be so displeased if I could scalp you. _"Yes. What did you need me for?"

"Oh. OH. Yes, that's right, I wanted to - see - that halfa, and Jaggers informed me that I should go to you for some reason. Now I know why."

"He's fine." Dark answered shortly. The irony of how similar to the way Danny had answered him earlier was not lost, and he almost chuckled. But not in front of Kara.

With that, he turned and made his way back to his room, not sure he wanted to leave Danny alone at the moment.

It started out as a whisper, out of boredom, out of habit, and before he knew it, Dark was singing under his breath.

"Sweet boy, come in/I am the dark side of you." He could barley remember the lyrics, so he skipped around them, "Cinnamon bed/For your unashamed appetite/A figurant/This dance will hurt like hell." He rounded the corner, the door in sight. "Love lying, enticing/Bare grace misery/Crowning the moment/Bare grace misery." He opened the door, and reframed from slamming it shut behind him, instead focusing on the song, which had grown in volume. "This is what I am/Bare grace for the end of days." The shower was running, so he could guess that was Danny. "Romantic scent/Spoiled lucrece lies warm for you." He entered the bathroom, mentally thanking Technus for the added on waterproof design. "There's no such priest/Who can pray me to heaven."

Danny stuck his head out to see Dark, promptly glared, then returned to showering. Dark chuckled.

"What's that?"

"Nightwish. Bare Grace Misery. Ever heard of them?"

"I think…Sam listened to them, but I only heard one song."

"Which?"

"Um…something about 'wish' and 'angel' in the title."

"That's "Wish I had An Angel'."

"Yeah."

"When done with me/Forget if you think I feel ashamed/A wild thing/never felt sorry for anything/Love lying…" Dark trailed off, then smiled, watching Danny climb out of the shower, before snatching a towel. "Know any songs, Danny?"

"Um…yeah…Faraway, by Dara…Shindler, I think."

"I don't remember that one."

Danny glanced up. "You don't? It was from DareDevil."

Blank stare. Scowl.

"Remember? Oh now I find myself wishing I was someone else/My hands are stained with love/Wish I could take it away/I hid behind the shelf/In time the pain will melt/My heart is stained with love/Wish I could fake it/I gave my life away/There's nothing left to say/I gave my life away/You take it in your way…remember?"

"You sing well. For a teen who's voice hasn't cracked."

"Whatever. Where the -" Danny froze, eyes locked on something behind Dark. At the same time, Dark felt a shiver run down his spin, watching the blue wisp curl up from Danny's mouth.

"Kara."

Dark didn't say it, it was Danny, who looked caught between hatred and fear. But mostly hatred, he noted.

Dark stood, turning to look at her, and slipped in between her and Danny. He chalked it up to possessiveness.

"What are you doing here?" His voice barely concealed his anger, and he slid an arm around Danny's shoulders, who had stepped forward slightly.

"Oh, I just came to check up on you." He gaze never left Danny, and Dark felt the shudder. His mind was caught between the here and now versus what had already happened.

**Danny.**

_Dark?_

**What the hell'd she do to you?  
**_She - what was it called - tried to break me?_

**Is that where all those tiny cuts running up your spin are from?**

_That was her._

**Fuck, I didn't notice them until you stepped out of the shower.**

"Well. You've done your job."

She finally lifted her head, her irises tinged black around the edges. "Yes. Jagger. He wants Danny back. He's _displeased._" Her lips where a tilted line, as if trying not to smile. "What can I do? I can't have one of my valuable customers _unhappy,_ now can I?"

"Buy him a new pet. Tell him to fuck off. I don't care. Danny is _mine,_ I got him from Jagger, and I am not going to give him back." Dark had dropped all forms of faux politeness. Fuck it. He was not playing this game.

"Hmmm. Well, that _is _a problem, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Dark replied flatly, dismissively. "For you."

Her smile gone now, she shrugged carelessly and made her way to the door - but not before giving one more backward glance at Danny.

Dark scowled, dragging the newly cleaned Danny over to the large chair. Without permission, he pulled him onto his lap once again, the towel sliding down to pool around his waist. Dark ran his finger tips over Danny's spin, eliciting a few flinches from him whenever he touched a wound.

Danny swallowed, laying his head on Dark's chest, letting the older, stronger, much more dangerous future form of himself inspect his injuries.

_What am I going to do now?_


	3. Chapter 3

Danny awoke, startled, to find himself curled up in Dark Phantom's grasp, pressed against his very bare (and oddly warm) chest. As if he were his favorite toy.

Danny shivered.

What was even more displeasing was that he was _still_ trapped in the ghost zone. Actually, that had happened a little too often, so what exactly was different about this time? One, he was trapped in an unknown part of the GZ without Sam or Tucker. Two, he was there because Dark had kidnapped him. Three, he had managed to escape the evil clutches of his future self, only to be captured by Kara, who had tried to reduce him to the mental state of a whipped dog. Four, he was then sold to Jagger. Five, he then had to go crawling back - literally _crawling_ back - to Dark for protection. Six, he was then assaulted by Dark in numerous ways on numerous occasions, and he wasn't entirely sure he minded. And finally (as if that wasn't enough) he was stuck in ghost mode (when had that happened?) because of the freaky collar Dark had put on him.

He was about to muse about his unbidden transformation, but Danny's mind was busy with the collar bit. He absently fingered the piece of metal that proclaimed him _property_. Of _Dark, _no less.

Ewwww.

Where the fuck were Sam and Tucker, anyway? Couldn't they find him? They could at least point in a random direction and be all, "hey, let's go that way."

Maybe they didn't even know who'd kidnapped him. _Shit._

And how was he supposed to return home? How did he get the damned collar off? Should he suck Dark Phantom (that brought on very illicit images) back into the Fenton Thermos _again_? Somehow, that didn't seem prudent. Especially considering that fact that Dark was now nuzzling his neck while sleeping-

_When did we get into bed?_

Last, he remembered, he was in Dark's lap, and they were in that _chair _over _there_.

Dammit.

His train of thought (rant) was killed when something moved under him.

Oh shit. _Oh shit!_

Dark opened his eyes, staring at Danny, who'd tried to get up, so he wasn't snuggled up on Dark. Oh no. _Now_ he was sitting on Dark - Dark's waist, to be more exact - and leaning over him.

Dark blinked up at him with that not-really-there-just-woke-up look. And then he smiled. A disgustingly pleasant smile. A smile Danny couldn't completely hate.

_Must…break…comfortable…silence…_

"Why am I in ghost form now?" He blurted, acutely aware of his palms on the other's chest. Of course, if he situated them elsewhere, like the bed, he would be leaning even _closer_, which was not an option. At least, not one he was going to take. So hands. Stuck like that.

For no reason he could comprehend, Dark reached up and jerked him roughly down, crushing his mouth with his own, twining his fingers through white strands. Danny felt his lips moving as he spoke. "Because I activated it while you were sleeping."

He let go, and Danny let out a nondescript sound, tumbled off the bed yet _again,_ taking the satin sheets with him.

Revealing Dark clad in nothing but black boxers.

Danny, however, had nothing on, and luckily enough crashed to the floor, entangled with bed sheets. He felt _so _lucky.

Dark grinned. Danny was still not used to it. Either that, or he was so shocked that he reacted without thought. He swung himself towards Danny but stayed on the bed, looking too amused for words.

But _not _for song, apparently.

"Evvvery now and then I get a liiiitle lonely and you never come around!" Dark crooned, absently kicking a foot out at his younger counterpart.

Danny gave him such a look of utter incomprehension that Dark cackled, a charming, cruel sound very at odds with his grin.

"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to-"

"-your damn voice," Danny grumbled, looking around for something more presentable to wear. He heard the older ghost cough - or maybe that was another laugh - and pick up again.

"Turn around, bright _eeeeyes_."

"Shhhh_ush_."

"And I need you now tonight!" Disturbingly enough, he seemed to be getting into it, sliding to his feet and projecting his voice so it filled the rest of the room.

"_Shut up_, please," Danny half-yelled over the noise.

"-fucking need you more than-" abruptly, he grabbed the teenager by his arm and hauled him up, slinging his own arm around Danny's waist,"-_ever!_"

"Can't you see I am _trying _to get _dressed_?" His hapless victim demanded, fighting down an unwilling smile.

"If you'll oooonly hold me tiiiight-"

"_Dark!"_

"Tuck, have you got the coordinates yet?" Sam demanded, steering past - yet another - floating door.

"If I did, don't you think I'd tell you?" He reached up and tugged at his cap, a gesture of nervousness and annoyance.

"Urgh, I don't know, I'm just so…rrrgg! Where _is _he? Where could he possibly be hiding? Who the hell took him in the first place? DID YOU _AT LEAST_ HACK THE VIDEO FILES!" She nearly shrieked, her temper fraying.

Tucker jumped, about to retort that that wasn't what he was doing, when a _beep beep _went off. "Yes!" He cried, plugging in the cord to the laptop that sat perched on his knees. "Yes. I did. Stop for a minute, and take a look at this."

Sam hit the brakes, and leaned closer to Tuck, staring at the screen. Nothing…just the lab…nothing…still noth - "WHAT?"

"What the-? That's Dan Phantom!" Tuck cried, rewinding the footage as if it might be playing a trick on them, and decided to change it's mind. "Didn't Danny get rid of him?"

"He got him in the Fenton Thermos, and then gave it to Clockwork, right?" Sam stared at the slightly glowing little window, watching as Dark carried an unconscious Danny through the Fenton portal. "What…what do we do? Where would he take him?"

"Someplace faraway…"

"Wow. Really. Well, that leaves almost _everywhere_." Realizing a fight wouldn't be productive, she swallowed down her anger. "Can't you…I don't know…get a lock on him or something?"

"Um…maybe-YES! That way!" He motioned, and Sam caught a glimpse of a red light flickering on the screen.

"Uh…do you have him tagged or something?"

"Well, he _does_ disappear a lot."

Danny tilted his head back, gasping shamelessly as Dark licked a trail down his neck, his fingers coming to rest on the back of his (what? Tormentor? Lover? Was he developing Stockholm Syndrome?) Dark's shoulders.

He also wasn't sure how they'd gone from over flamboyant ballroom dancing to _this_, but he'd speculate at a later time, when he wasn't so distracted.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Dark turned his head to the side, away from Danny's warm neck, and threw an indescribable look at the phone on the small table. It could have been anger, annoyance, or it could be that he was so preoccupied that he forgot what it even _was._

In any such case, he reluctantly let go of Danny, who kind of scooted away, still unsure of what he was getting into.

"Hello?" Dark's voice sounded dead, as if he were too pissed off to let his emotions show clearly.

"Dark? Hello, it's me, Kara."

_Now_ he let his hatred bleed into his words, growling slightly. "What. Do. You. _Want?"_ He snarled out, valiantly trying to keep from crushing the phone in his hand.

"Well, you see, there is this…person. Tech-something or other, who wishes to see you. Would you rather I turn him away?" The last bit was spoken quite mockingly, as if she found the entire situation hilarious.

"_No._" He said on instinct; for all he knew, it could be something important. Like the collar. Or maybe Technus just wanted more payment or something. "I'll be right there." The phone snapped shut, and it was then that Danny noticed it had a faint green glow surrounding it.

Dark turned, grabbing his clothing, and after pulling them on, gave a quick kiss to Danny's forehead. "Stay. I'll be right back."

"Right." Danny rubbed at his forehead self consciously, feeling a blush creep up to the surface of his skin.

Dark smiled a bit, watching Danny shift uneasily on the bed, the metal tag swinging.

As soon as Dark shut the door, Danny felt his skull meet with something solid, and slid right into unconsciousness.

"Technus…WHERE ARE YOU?" Dark roared into the mouth piece.

"What? Why? Where are you?"

"Waiting for _you,_ you imbecile. I am going to bring you back to life and kill you all over again!"

"What'd I do?"

"I-!" Dark stopped, then paled just a little bit more. "Danny."

"What?"

_Click._

Danny groaned, sitting up slowly, only to find he was on his knees, the cold, hard floor creating indents where it was uneven. His wrists were shackled, with about a foot of chain space, keeping him in the same position on the floor. His back ached, and he wondered where the fuck he was, and why his head felt as though there was a crack running through it.

He ducked his head more, burying his face in his hands, exhaling deeply. What-

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

This was not, he immediately knew, the sound of Dark's cell snapping shut, but was instead the deliberate stabs of heels on cement…or whatever he was locked down to.

Kara emerged from his right, forcing him to crane his neck to see her. Even then, the first thing he saw were her shoes, which had changed from the timid looking low heels to stilettos. No longer was the black and red checkered suit, now replaced by a black ensemble that seemed to twist itself to shining evergreen, sleeves rolled back precisely two inches, leather gloves adorning her hands, hiding the French manicure from view. Her red hair was black now, pulled into a braid, not a stand out of place. Her lipstick was a faint pearl pink, hardly worth noting. She held nothing.

Danny opened his mouth to speak, and something lashed across his back, taut because of the position he was in. The pain snapped over the barely healed wounds, and Danny bit his lip, eyes darting to the left.

"You will not speak unless spoken to." Jagger stepped out from the shadows, previously pressed against the far wall. He was in his traditional black leather pants and white button up shirt, shoulder length golden hair pulled back by a black band. A familiar whip was trailing across the ground, collecting dirt and dust from the floor it was dragged across.

Not good for when it touched his wounds.

He looked back at Kara, whose pleasant saleswomen like smile never faltered, her delighted gaze never leaving his confused face.

_Bitch,_ he thought savagely.

**Danny?**

_Dark?_

**Where are you? **

_I don't know. Underground, maybe?_

**Are you alone?**

_I was._

**Who's with you?**

_Two people. Two guesses._

**Dammit.**

Another resounding _snap_ had Danny hunching over even further, trying to tug his way out of the cuffs. He looked over at Jagger, trying to ignore the distinct feel of something wet sliding down his side.

"I _asked_ you a question. Answer!" He snarled, apparently still pissed off about earlier.

"No." Danny replied stubbornly. Like hell he was going to answer to this bastard.

And then someone decided to carve something into his already bleeding back.

"Goddammit! What-" He choked out, jerking to the side, glaring at Kara, who held a small knife her hand. She still had that oddly happy smile on her face, her nails clicking against the blade.

"Little ghosts should do as they're told. Especially-" the knife dug into his side, and he collapsed, gritting his teeth, "when it's _an order."_ She stood up slowly, her expression curious as she looked over at Jagger. "Well? Aren't you going to break him, or do you need me to do that as well?"

"_Bitch._" Danny whispered from the floor, shuddering. "You fucking _bitch._"

Jagger's foot collided with his stomach, sending him sprawling on the concrete floor, clutching at his wound. "I said not to speak unless spoken to." The whip was raised again, the tail brushing Danny's hand.

_SNAP._

Dark had, for the second time, snapped Jagger's whip in half, his eyes glowing with rage. "You are that stupid, aren't you?" He asked, as he grabbed the front of the other's shirt and threw him into the wall, barely missing Kara.

A second later, the shackles were gone, and Dark was hauling Danny to his feet, arm slung around his shoulders to keep him upright. "Damn, what took you?" Danny muttered, leaning on him.

"Never mind that now. Do you want to finish this?" Dark inquired, fangs protruding more than usual.

Danny nodded, took a deep breath-

"What was THAT?" Tucker yelped when the readings on the chart to his right shot up, their faint greenish tint glowing to lime.

At the same time, the Fenton mobile rocked to the side, nearly tipping over. "Danny's ghostly wail. Do you know where that came from?" Sam demanded, clutching her seat in an attempt no to topple to the ground.

"Got it!"

Dark could see, despite the rubble (the room had caved in a bit) exactly where Jagger was. He glanced down at Danny, who was rubbing his throat, and ruffled his hair.

He looked back up, suppressing a hiss when he saw Jagger was gone. Kara…was no where to be found. He thought he'd seen her melt into the wall when Danny had begun his attack, but…

Dark swept Danny up into his arms once again, carrying the silent, willing hostage back to their room. Dark was pleased; he now had a valid reason to rip both Kara and Jagger if he ever saw them again. Finally.

He would have been even more pleased if Sam and Tucker weren't crawling out of the Fenton mobile, which just so happened to be parked halfway into the room, squeezed through the monstrous hole in the wall.

"Hi, guys." Danny said from Dark's arms, blushing slightly. Dark (surprisingly) let him go, and he rushed forward to meet the hugs from his best friends.

Dark sighed, crossing his arms. He _knew_ this was going to happen; of course his friends would find him _sometime._ Now what?

Sam…telling Danny they were here to save him…blah blah…glare at Dark…okay. That'd be about it.

Danny honestly didn't know what to do. He sure as hell couldn't stay with Dark; he had ghost fighting to do, a family, friends, school…

"Go on, Danny." Dark said, making a motion with his hand. Sam and Tucker stared at him, shocked, but what they were feeling didn't even compare to what Danny was feeling. Danny was _stunned._

"What?" He managed, before getting his words and thoughts in order. "What…what are you up to?"

Dark strode forward, taking in Danny's nervous expression. "Why, I'm letting you go, obviously." Before Danny could react, Dark wrapped his arms around his waist, covering his mouth, very much aware of the gasp from Sam. He rubbed the front of the metal disc, the inscription disappearing under his thumb. After he'd sufficiently stolen Danny's breath, he let him go, spun him around, placed his hand on his shoulder, and gave him a gentle push in the direction of his friends.

"See you later, Danny."


	4. Chapter 4

-1**A/N:** Must…update…before…the first…Heh, my power aka internet will be shut off on the first. How long it will be for, I don't know. About two to three weeks, as I said. Maybe. Good news: at least I'll have ample time until then to write them all out in meh notebooks, so all that'll be left is to type it…and WTFWonder, I love your reviews. To all of you, the last chapter was _evil_ and wasn't as good as it could have been. But I think I made up for it with this chapter. Oh yes. And Martel…you are wrong! Heh. Good guess, though. And TD, you're wrong too…nice try. Evelyn, your's was very good as well, not a bad idea. But no.

**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine. Never will be; if it was, I would make DanxDanny and PhantomxDanny _and_ VladxDanny ALL canon. Somehow. Uh…yeah, parents would probably hate me. All in all, though, it is not mine. That music below? Not mine. Let's leave it at that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Well our) souls are all mistaken in the same misguided way  
We all end up forsaken, we're just choosing our own way  
The future now incinerates before our very eyes  
And leaves us with the emptiness of no more tries_

(Well our) visions of our glory now have spiraled down the drain  
The best of our intentions have come crashing down in flames  
The depths of our despair we are unable to contain  
It's shallow living

The noose is falling  
And all my friends are crawling  
The noose is falling  
And enemies are rising  
A truth appalling  
Our maker comes a calling  
The noose is falling  
And enemies are rising  


"What…was THAT about?" Sam cried, gawking at Danny as they drove through the Ghost Zone, occasionally dodging a flying door.

"What was what all about?" Danny hedged, staring out at the green and black swirls - or any place else that wasn't his friend's faces.

"Danny, he _kissed_ you." Sam elaborated, wondering why he was so obviously avoiding this. She was also trying to read his expression, but he wouldn't. Fucking. _Look over here._

"Yeah, man, with his arms around your waist and everything." Tucker added, quite unhelpful to Danny's silent plight that they _shut up._

"I…I dunno." The uneasy halfa lied, his courage fading pathetically. "He's just - you know, like that -" He gave a vague gesture, and at the horrified expression on Sam's and Tucker's faces, stopped.

"Wait, wait, hold up." Tucker cut in, steering to the left a bit. "Does he - I mean, _did_ he - do that to you OFTEN?"

Danny opened his mouth, unsure if he should confirm or deny-

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

-All three jerked upright in their seats, Tucker's foot hitting the break (like it matter, as the Box Ghost was dead). "Jeez, man! Watch it!" Tucker yelled, hitting the horn.

"Beware!" The Box Ghost bolted.

Danny slumped in his chair. Box Ghost…box…that meant they were closer to the Fenton Portal.

Lie. Sleep. Shower. Eat.

Sounded good to him.

--------------------

Dark twirled a pen in his fingers, staring at the small hand mirror (Technus's design again, but he _was_ the best dead inventor around) that sat on his desk, watching the Box Ghost threaten/amuse/annoy the three teens.

He flicked open his cell phone, green mini thermos dangling from it, eyes never leaving the tiny picture. "Technus? Yeah. _Of course_ it's me, you ranting science geek. I need you to create a couple transcripts. Yes, in the human realm. When? _Now._"

--------------------

Danny tilted his head back, leaning as far as he could (without toppling backwards) and hooked his feet under the desk edge. Maybe if Danny didn't look at Lancer, then his gaze wouldn't draw the teacher's attention, and then he wouldn't-

"Mr. Fenton, sit in your seat _properly_. Before you embarrass us all, and make a mockery of this school. _Again._"

Danny's plastic chair came down with a STOMP and he glared at his teacher, who, and this was not a very teacher-like thing to do, glared back. "Uh huh." He said tonelessly.

"Now, students-" He motioned, drawing their reluctant attention. Several still wore their iPods, while others texted on cells that had yet to be confiscated.

"Hello."

A tug at his stomach muscles.

"Pleasure to meet you."

The blood drained from his face, yet it still felt oddly hot.

"My name is Dan."

Danny's pencil slipped, clicking on the tile floor. His fingers shook a little, and he dropped them into his lap, unblinking. _No. No. It's not possible. _

"I transferred in from Europe." A smile, a grin, accompanied the silkily spoken lie.

_Dark._

"Danny. _Danny._ Danny!" Sam hissed, yanking on his shirt hem, while Tucker prodded him with his mechanical pencil.

"Dude! That's - that's -" Tucker stammered, eyes wide.

Danny nodded.

Dark, he saw, was no longer the twenty-four year old ghost. His skin had paled, turned an ashen white. His eyes were deep evergreen. His fangs were gone, although the canines were a tad pointy. He was still taller, more muscular than Danny was, but more lean and better built than Dash. He was masquerading as a _freshman,_ yet he had to have used the form of an eighteen-year old Danny, along with a few changes here and there. His hair? Well, it was still white. But is was no longer in danger of starting a fire; it fell forward in a graceful rush, nearly covering his eyes. And considering Danny Phantom, not to mention the whole Gregor fiasco, everyone was pretty used to _white hair._ Dark - _Dan_ wore a dark blue T-shirt, and black jeans. Very snug black jeans. _Damn, he has great legs…_

That was a very bad thought. A very bad thought, especially at this time, with his evil future self standing in the classroom. His fucking _classroom._ Goddammit.

Dark - _Dan_ grinned even more, stepping past Pauline (in shock/awe) Star (ogling his form) and Valerie (cautious, yet obviously interested). It was funny that this was _Danny_. Well, his future self, but still. He _would_ look like this at some point in his life.Eventually.

"Danny." Dan greeted softly, purring out the two syllables. "Nice to see you again."

His vocal cords reacted without permission. "H…hello. Dan." He almost said 'Dark' but caught himself. As a result, he sounded as if he were chocking.

That grin (when did he get such white teeth?) only grew as he walked around and behind Danny, his hand running over the young boy's shoulder, as he took the vacant seat behind him. _Why_ hadn't someone else taken that seat again?

Oh. Right. Because it was Dash's until yesterday, when he complained that he couldn't see - couldn't fucking _see_ - and was moved to the front, next to Paulina. Forgot about that.

Dan slid his feet underneath Danny's seat, crossed his arms, and went about burning a hole in the back of his prey's head. Danny could feel it. It made him want to phase out of class. Also, didn't the numerous stares even _register_ in his twisted, sadistic, lewd mind?

Obviously not, as he leaned forward, hands gripping the front edge of the desk, and whispered in Danny's ear, "surprised?"

"What."

"Hm?"

"Are."

"Yes?"

"You."

"Continue."

"Doing."

"Why, I've come here to learn, Danny. As I always have. What are you doing here?"

Danny whirled around, losing his frantic control. "I-!"

"Mr. Fenton."

Danny's shoulders tensed, and he turned back to Lancer slowly.

"Since you seem to know Dan so well, perhaps you would like to give him the tour of Casper High? We wouldn't want out new student to get lost." Lancer seemed genuinely happy with the idea. Damned idiot.

The irony, of course, was not lost on Danny. He was being instructed to give a tour. To _himself._ Who, be default, knew the building as well as he did.

Fate was so fucked up.

--------------------

"So, Danny, happy to see me?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"No."

"Come on, at least I was a good-"

"NO."

Dan pouted, then placed his hand on the red locker, above Danny. This caused him to lean over the regrettably much shorter boy. Short by about five inches, in fact. White wisps of hair touched black strands as he bent down, face alarmingly close. "Well, I missed you."

Danny cringed back, something other than fear forcing him to flinch. Fear. He never thought that he would miss such a troubling emotion, but it was _considerably_ more simple than whatever _this_ was. Dan's breath ran over his lips, and he swallowed. "Dar- Dan, you're kind of close."

"Really?" Dan sounded surprised.

"And- and you're sort of pinning me -" here, Dan placed his other hand next to Danny's shoulder, the smile holding a hint of kindness, "-t-to the locker, and…and…"

They were looking. The other students - not many, but still - were looking. Watching. Watching as Dan pinned Danny Fenton up against a wall, with a not so very threatening demeanor, as the two talked quietly. Really, the entire scene was almost…intimate.

"Dan…back the hell up. Do you-"

Dan's knee decided it would love to be between Danny's legs at that moment, just below his groin. The hovering hands shifted position, clasping the weaker of the two's shoulders, and Dan pulled Danny up against him, mouth coming down without warning. His eyes widened, and their audience gave a collective gasp. A few girls glared. As if Danny had taken away their prized possession. As if they had ever had some sort of chance.

Danny moaned, quietly, without wanting to. Because, off to the left of the group was Paulina. Next to her, Star. Standing in a doorway was Valerie. Next to _her_ was Kwan. Over, coming around the group - gods, no, no, it was _Sam and Tucker._

Dan, oblivious to _anything_ except Danny, was pressing his thumbs over Danny's nipples, sucking on his lower lip. It would be perfectly lovely if he could just ravish him here, but then all that work to get into the school so quickly would go to waste. Danny tipped his head back, letting Dan kiss his jaw, fists clutching the black shirt.

Until a certain blonde came over.

Danny scrambled away for a second, until Dan caught him and frowned, wondering what the hell was up with him so suddenly.

"I _knew_ you were a fruit, Fenton." Dash said, voice contemptuous at best.

Dan turned around fully, looking quite surprised to see Dash Baxter there. As if he really couldn't believe the quarterback was standing right in front of him, glaring. "Dash." He said, startled.

And then, just as Dash lunged forward, Dan caught him by the back of his collar, carried him over to the janitor's closet, and shoved him in there.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Dash shouted when the door was shut on him.

Danny's eyes narrowed on the green smoke that curled over the lock, looking faint when Dan returned. "Dan…what did you _do_…?"

"Melted the lock, of course."

"But…but…" The teen stammered helplessly, then promptly shut up when Dan kissed him again, biting his lip. Again.

"Perhaps your friends would like an explanation?" He added, after he had released a rather breathless Danny.

Danny nodded, wordlessly, and Sam and Tucker stepped closer, past the crowd of one lookers.

"Danny…what the hell?" Sam asked, confused.

Then, she rounded on Dark.

"WHAT DID YOU _DO_ TO HIM???" Sam burst out, waving her arms at Dark, who grinned cheekily.

"Nothing he didn't want."

"Dan." Danny spoke suddenly. "Have you been following us?"

Dan threw him a surprised look. "I haven't been _following_ you, I've been _watching_ you. Big difference." He even appeared mildly insulted.

They had been speaking in soft voices, mostly, trying to at least keep _something_ private, when-

"GHOST!"

Both Dan and Danny's attention snapped to the down the hall, where (technically) their parents were running toward them.

Terrified, Danny wondered what would happen if they found out he had been kissing said ghost. And, oh yeah, if they captured him.

However, they ran right past them.

Dan placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, and, just as Jack and Maddie rounded a corner, pressed a light kiss to his cheek, breathing into his ear.

"I'll see you tonight, Danny."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.O Ooooh, sexy. Uh, yeah. If you thought 'hey, that's shorter than the last chapters'…that's because it is. I wanted to write more, I _know_ what I'm going to do for the next chapter already, but I have to finish (start) an English paper for Romeo and Juliet. And I'm listening to a PoTC vid (Jack/Will) and am now changing the song lyrics. Again. Because I _really_ can't make up my mind. Besides, I wanted to get this done before the internet shut off, and I was left without updating…TT. SO, new lyrics. It's The Noose by Offspring.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**A/N:** I just read My Immortal - that's so bad, it's not even funny. If you google the words 'worst fanfic ever' it comes up as the first topic. Oo anyway, I've found a few Dan Phantom vids - one of which is the VERY BEST Dan/Danny vid called Take My Pleasure. Check my profile page for a link to the story - it's at the bottom. Sorry for the long wait. But now my Dan/Danny muse is BACK! The song was originally in German, but I got the translated version. The song is called Truamst Du by Oomph! Also, I reread WTFWonder's fic? And totally fell in love with Voltaire's When You're Evil.

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, blah, don't sue, blah, it'd be slash if it was - etc, etc.

_You know just as well as I  
That I cannot sleep  
Because my dreams circle  
In each case around you_

I waited for nights  
That you come to me  
Now give me finally your hand  
And come into the light

It is a tiny small step  
And it gives no back more

You dream with me heut night  
You jump with me heut night  


_Come nevertheless please please  
Still a little more near  
Come nevertheless please please  
Still a little more near_

Was it considered incest if and when they had less than platonic relations with each other? They were, after all, the same person, so wouldn't it be on the same level as two siblings together?

He was a teenager, right? Age fifteen now, and he had to deal with _this_. And just what was 'this' anyway? Rape? Was it really statutory rape, if Dan was…no, wait, it was. Because even if Dan were really eighteen(even though is_ twenty fucking four years old_), Danny was still _fifteen_, so…

Okay, this was bad. These were _bad thoughts_ he was having. And at the dinner table!

The reason the Fenton family was having a normal dinner together was all Jazz's fault. She had insisted that they have a meal together, saying that it was detrimental to the psychological health of Danny's mind and would somehow affect his social attitude towards other people when he was an adult, and by then Danny had stopped listening. Sooo. Family Dinner Time.

"-isn't that right Danny?" Jack slapped a gloved hand onto the back of his son's chair.  
"Huh?" Came the intelligent reply.

"See?!" Jazz's fork clattered to the table. "He can't even function properly at the table! We need more family dinners." _No we do not. _"I'll bet Sam's family has dinners together." His sister added with an air of finality, as if that settled matters. Then, she looked at Danny.

"Er…" how was he supposed to know? He thought of Sam's family, while fairly loving, didn't grasp Sam or her personality. They were, Danny had found out, incredibly rich. Sam could afford to dress in the latest fashions, and hang with the more popular crowds if she wished. But she didn't - she stayed friends with Danny and Tucker, which had to be the coolest thing in the world to Danny.

"Danny?" Jazz prodded suspiciously.

"Yeah. I'm sure they do." _Maybe_.

He noticed that Jazz kept looking at him funny. He remembered that when he had disappeared (had it only happened yesterday?), his family had noticed. The first thing they did was call his friends. (Actually, the first course of action was for Jack to scream _ghost!_ at the top of his lungs, but Jazz had quickly discouraged that). When they did call, Sam had said to try Tucker. She had been on the 'net, IMing him at the time, and had told him to say Danny was spending the night over at his house. Then, both had searched for Danny when he had failed to show up at either his, Tucker's, or Sam's home.

Danny was NEVER going to chase after any ghost damsel crying for his help.

At least, not without backup. And weapons.

But honestly, you could hardly _blame_ Danny, what with his heroic, saving the day routine. A frightened women had said she needed help through a small, red cell phone a ghost mouse had brought to him while he was inspecting the Ghost Zone, and he had gone to help. Granted, he had walked into a lovely little trap, but that was hardly his fault.

Danny rubbed his temples. And now, he had to deal with Dan. Coming to his house. _Tonight_. Oh, this was unfair. Hadn't he done enough good deeds? Couldn't fate give him a damn break?

Maddie, either made nervous by her son's expression, or dealing with a sudden bout of motherly love, spoke up. "Danny, why don't you tell us about your day?"

Danny promptly coughed, immensely relieved he hadn't swallowed his fork. "I - what?" His day? His _day?_ What was he supposed to say? 'Well I woke up in the Ghost Zone in my evil alternate future self's lap with no clothes…' yeah, that sounded bad already. "There was a new kid at school." His mouth supplied, almost automatically. That was odd; why had he disclosed _that _information?

"A new kid?" Jack's loud voice demanded. "Really? Boy or girl?"

"Boy." Oh, he knew that all too intimately.

"And what do you know about this…boy?" Jazz could see where Jack was going with this.

"Dad! You will not hinder Danny's social activities by claiming his fellow students are ghosts!" she snapped, stabbing at her asparagus with a bit more gusto than necessary.

"Er, he's…well, Lancer had me give him the tour of the school-" _Not that I bothered. _"- and he seems…" _Insane. And perverted. With stalker like tendencies. _"…nice."

"Oh really? Well that's nice, Danny. Maybe you'll make another friend." Maddie remarked, looking genuinely pleased.

"Wait, is he the taller boy with white hair?" Jazz interrupted.

"White? Like that Inviso-Bill?" Jack queried.

Danny really hated that name. "Yeah. That's him. And he's not a g-…Inviso-Bill."

With that, the rest of dinner went along swimmingly. Except for Jazz kept shooting him curious glances every now and then. Mostly because he kept fidgeting, leaning back in his seat to glance at the door, and had hardly touched his food. She almost said something, but bit it back for fear of their parents linking it to ghosts.

Again.

--------------------

Danny sniffed, glancing from his window to his computer screen where he was talking to Sam and Tucker, then back to the window. Honestly, it wasn't as if Dan couldn't phase through the damn ceiling if he wanted…considering nothing short of an earthquake could stop him.

He continued glancing over at the clock, waiting for who knew what. What did it matter whether Dan came at eight-thirty or one in the morning? He was coming, at night, into his room, to do who knew what. And Danny wasn't sure if he could - scratch that, _would _ - fight back. Which was obviously his hormones fault.

It was 9:23 PM.

_They don't know. _Sam and Tucker hadn't heard Dan's last sentence to him.

10:02.

_Where is he? _If he was going to sexually accost Danny, he should at least be on time about it. As if was, there was no sign of anything at all. The house was quiet, the street was dark and motionless…

12:22. This was getting ridiculous.

1:13. Danny was leaning on his elbow at his desk, blinking slowly at the clock. His neck hurt, his back hurt, his skin hurt, his…everything kind if hurt, actually. From stress, from wounds, from lack of sleep, from being thrown around so much. And he was so fucking tired; his eyes felt dry. It was just past one; maybe Dan had something else to do…maybe he could just…close…for a minute…_No! _Danny jerked awake. No. He had to stay awake; he had to stay up. It was Friday; he didn't have school tomorrow, but his friends were demanding explanations, his sister kept shooting him glances, and with his luck, his parents might start asking about Dan. Who was coming here. Tonight. Or at least he would have been, had it not been the next day already.

Danny pulled himself to his feet and threw his clothes on the floor. Fine; Dan was obviously preoccupied, so he was going to sleep.

--------------------

As he laid down, he knew, of course, what all his anger at Dan was. It was denial. He was attracted to his older self. He had to face it. He still _hated _it - wondered if it was morally lacking, in fact, but it was true. Danny tried to think it through logically - when it happened, where, what prompted the occurrence, what he could do about it…if anything. It could have been an advanced form of Stockholm Syndrome, but he didn't think he'd been abused near that much for mental issues to kick in. But if it somehow was, then that was probably from the moment when Dan 'saved' Danny from Jagger.

Danny drew his hand back across his eyes and sighed. His mind was restlessly humming with thoughts, and it hurt his head. He just wanted to sleep. Staring at the clock had made him wonder if Clock Work knew what had occurred between the two ghosts.

_Probably…I'll bet he knew it was going to happen, too…_

--------------------

In very careful, slow movements, Danny concentrated on burying himself further into the warmth.

That is, until said warmth started to wrap an arm around him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, so that last scene? That was written way back at the beginning, when the first chapter was still in my notebook. It was supposed to take place after Dan saves Danny from Jagger, and they fall asleep together. For some reason, I never put it in, but I knew I was going to use it. Anyway, I am on a role! No sleep for me! I'm writing the next chapter now. Also, I'm seriously considering changing the name of this fic. Why? 'Cause Dark is a boring name. I only named it that because I couldn't think of anything else. So tell me, does changing the name of a fic at all effect if someone has the fic on their favs/alert list? Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter Six

**A/N: **What is up? The song is called _Colorful_ by Rocco Deluca and The Burden, because I love that song. Dan thinks of this song when musing about Danny, which he does quite often, of course. And thank you XME for the generous review. The rest of you, I GIVE HUGS. ::hug:: Also, I am apparently going to keep the name. Cheers for unimaginative names, but I guess it doesn't matter, does it?

**Disclaimer: **They are not mine. Why? Because they were made by Butch Hartman, and that man does not want us making the DP characters gay. Not that _that's_ going to stop us.

_You swim like you're on fire  
Live like your last day  
Drink like it's water  
There's no tomorrow  
And you think no one can hear you  
Raise your hand to be called on  
You know all the answers  
You're the most colorful thing that I've seen  
You're the most colorful thing that I've seen  
You're the most colorful thing that I've seen  
You dance like no one's watching  
Sing 'til the song ends  
Then you sing some more  
And we can hardly believe it  
Words that flow from your mouth,  
Drink like it's water  
You are so colorful_

Dan tilted his head to the side as he watched Danny. The oh so unsuspecting teen was out cold, curled up in his arms. Ah, how Dan loved being a teenager again. It was easier to fit in the bed with Danny if he was closer to this size.

The younger halfa frowned and burrowed into Dan's chest a bit more, shrugging under the blanket. Down below, Dan could hear Maddie wandering around in the kitchen, and was willing to bet Jazz would be up soon enough, if not already.

The former murderer (as he had decided he may try giving that up for _just_ a bit) reached down and petted at Danny's face, gently grasped his chin, and tipped his head back. A pale throat, dotted with perfect tiny holes, was exposed. Danny squirmed, probably trying to get away from the chill morning air, and Dan let go.

--------------------

Before he opened his eyes, Danny knew that Dan had joined him at some time during the night. Strong arms were wrapped around his shoulders, his head resting against that surprisingly warm chest. It was, however, quite different when he had woken up in the same arms before. The arms were slimmer, and he wasn't as overwhelmed by the sheer difference in size as he had been. Teen Dan was much closer to his height and weight than adult Dan; his presence wasn't as intrusive before, his body was…

Wait.

Dan was wearing…

Danny let out an involuntary squeak when he realized the older boy was naked, in his bed, with his arms around him. The only thing that kept Danny from passing out was the…yes, there it was; Dan was still clad in _at least _boxers. Not that he hadn't slept with him only boxer-clad before; it was just that this time was in his bed, in his house, _near his family_. And also that for a second, Danny would have bet his powers that Dan was completely naked. But no, it was just a mistake made in the heat of panic.

"Good morning." Voice a little higher, but still that same purr he was getting used to.

"Um." he swallowed. "Morning." If he refused to meet the other's eyes, would nothing questionable happen?

Dan's hand swept from around Danny's waist to his temple, and Danny held his breath; apparently playing dead wouldn't work. Particularly after talking.

After a pause, Dan gingerly tucked the young man's hair away from his neck, smoothing it down with his fingers. For a second, Danny had no clue what Dan was doing - _petting _him? But his confusion was replaced by surprise - not exactly unpleasant - when a mouth pressed against the nape. Closed mouth; no teeth. He was kissing at them, lips on the faint bruise that had formed along the trail of punctures.

Danny made a nondescript sound, debating whether or not to push Dan off him. He wasn't doing anything too awful…well, actually, that felt very-

"_Dan!_" He yelped into the pillow.

"Hmm?" a tongue swiped over his nape.

"Ah…um-" he blinked, focusing, "I need a…hmm…a shower," he forced out the last word reluctantly.

Another kiss, smothered words into the back of his neck, and then, "alright." The body rolled away from him, and as Danny sat up in surprise, he saw Dan shut his eyes and curl up in the bed. "I'm going back to sleep; you kept me up past one."

"Ah…"

Dan, face buried in their (?) pillow, cracked open an eye.

"Er…" his verbal skills did not better under that unblinking stare. "you…that's it?"

Dan smirked. "Where you expecting something else?"

Danny scrambled out of his bed. "Well - no, I guess…really?" he couldn't help but ask again. Dan chuckled.

"Go take a shower, Danny."

He didn't need telling twice. He high tailed it to the bathroom, feeling drained. A hot shower would wake him up, no doubt.

Once in the bathroom, he shut and locked the door. His pajamas dropped to the floor, and he climbed in the shower. Danny half expected Dan to come phasing into there with him, but he didn't. Hot water felt damn good on his injuries, although he had to be careful while washing that he didn't reopen any of them. Finally pleased, he shut off the water and wrapped a blue bath towel around his hips, giving the tiled room a cursory once over; still no Dan.

More awake now, Danny stepped toward the mirror, felt a twitch at his nose, leaned over the sink, and sneezed. When he lifted his head, he was gazing into twin red eyes.

"Clock Work!" He jerked backward fast enough to trip, then clutched at the sides of the sink. "What are you doing here? In…in my bathroom mirror?" _How long has he been in here?_

Clock Work nodded in greeting, as if nothing at all out of the ordinary were occurring. "Hello, Danny." his low reply reverberated pleasantly enough. Damn, his voice could give Dan's throaty purr a run for his money…

"Are - why are you here?" _Maybe he's here to take Dan back! Hm…is that a 'yay' or a 'nay'? _

Another deep chuckle. "I'm just checking up on you," so saying, his eyes ran over what was visible of Danny's body, taking in the various injuries. "Glad to see you're doing alright."

A thought struck Danny, and he had no idea why he hadn't considered it before. "You and Dan didn't fight." He clarified, doing his own once over of Clock Work - who looked perfectly alright. The Ghost of Time smiled in response. "You let him out of the thermos!" Danny cried, his thoughts finally linking together.

"I did, Danny."

"Why?"

"What do you think would have happened if he hadn't rescued you?" the adult version replied. Danny watched as he shifted into a teenage version of himself.

"You knew he would save me."

"Again, I did."

"…do you…did you see…what happened between us?" He winced.

Oddly enough, Clock Work's smile seem to grow. "It was a possibility, but I didn't know if it would transpire for certain."

Well, _that _was embarrassing. He blushed, mortified. "Oh. Well, that's…nice."

A child CW floated in front of him. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Danny. It's happened before."

_That _grabbed his attention. "WHAT?"

Clock Work got what might have been an 'oops' look on his adult visage before it smoothed over. "It has, once." Danny arched an eyebrow. "Once." was the only clarification he was given, and he let it go.

"Right then. Well, not that this hasn't been informative - I could have used most of it earlier, by the way - but-"

"Take care, Danny."

"Right," he agreed, watching the ghost fade, "thanks again."

He turned to grab his pajamas off the floor, swiping them up and holding them against his stomach.

"By the way, I've been watching you since you got in here, Danny." An amused laugh filled the room.

--------------------

Still blushing, Danny slipped into the hallway and quickly made his way back to his room. At least, that was his plan; he only made it a foot when he was interrupted.

"_Danny!_" Jazz's startled voice made him freeze, fingers gripping the towel edge around his hips.

"Jazz-"

His sister rushed to him, hands spinning him around and holding him still. "Oh my God, Danny, what happened to you?!"

"It's fine-" he tried to pull out of his very tight grasp, but she only dug her nails into his arms.

_Shit._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Oh my star, what is this? Is this an update? Amazing:pauses while crickets chirp: Haha…yeah. I glanced at this, and was shocked to see that I had written some more of this chapter. Yes, I admit I forgot. I did a quick once over to make sure nothing was out of whack, edited a little, and decided to upload. Be happy! Don't kill me!


End file.
